


Hunter x Hunter Oneshots

by spookyshota



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 22:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyshota/pseuds/spookyshota
Summary: This is a collection of gay HxH oneshots, mostly involving Gon and Killua.





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place during the first stage of the Hunter Exam, in the Numere Wetlands, aka the Swindler's Swamp. Gon is captured by an unusual magical beast, as Killua stumbles upon him.

* * *

  **Gon**

 

_This is bad. I've lost sight of the instructor and been separated from Killua. What am I going to do?_

Gon ran as quickly and stealthily as he could manage along the soft swamp ground. He had been running alongside Killua and the rest of the applicants one minute, and the next he was lost in a thick fog and couldn't see or hear anyone. He resolved to keep running in the direction he had been before, swerving around swamp waters as they came up. If he kept going in one direction, he reasoned, he'd have to get out of the swamp eventually. 

A small body of water was coming up ahead, with thick purple reeds sprouting out of the water. But it wasn't that big, so Gon decided to jump over it instead of running around it. He didn't know, at the time, that even swamp reeds could be dangerous in the Numere Wetlands.

As he came to the shore, he launched himself upwards into the air, soaring over the pool of water in an arc. He was interrupted halfway through, as one of the "reeds" suddenly lurched upwards and wrapped around his ankle. He barely had time to notice the disturbance before he was pulled down and the other reeds, which he was now beginning to think of more as tentacles, captured his other limbs and suspended him above the surface of the water. They were warm to the touch, soft but firm, and covered in a thin film of slimy wetness.

_Damn! This must be some sort of magical beast... What's it planing on?  Why hasn't it pulled me under the water to eat me yet? Is it going to hold me here for some other beast to eat? If so, I should be prepared!_

As Gon went through the possibilities in his head, the dozens of tentacles continued to wrap around his arms and legs, securing him in place. Gon struggled to break free by flexing and twisting, but they adjusted to his movements effortlessly. From the corner of his eye Gon noticed four more tentacles protruding from the water, these ones different from the rest. They were more pinkish in color, and somewhat thicker, at least an inch and a half in diameter. They also appeared wetter, shiny from the sunlight reflecting off the clear liquid coating them. 

_Aaah! I can feel them snaking up my arms and legs. They're so slimy! They sort of tickle..._

Gon started laughing. He couldn't help it. Two of the tentacles had gone up his sleeves and reached his armpits, then slinked down his bare chest. He'd never told anyone, but he'd always been vulnerable to tickling. 

They continued down under his green jacket and shirt until they reach his waist, then suddenly yanked upwards. 

_Aaaaah! Are they taking my shirt off? Why? Maybe they can't digest clothes..._

They pulled the clothing over his head with ease, then discarded it in the swamp below. Gon was now shirtless, and could feel the damp wind blowing against his body. When they were done, the tentacles began to trace around his exposed chest and belly, as if eliciting him for a reaction. Gon alternated between moans and giggles at they probed his ticklish armpits and sensitive nipples and belly button. 

After his shirt was gone, the two tentacles at his legs moved up his shorts and beneath his underwear at the hips to take them off as well.

_This confirms it, the monster that captured me doesn't like clothes! Why else would it remove them before eating me? Hmm, maybe if I try to keep my shorts on..._

Gon extended his legs outwards to stop the tentacles from being able to pull his shorts off. As he suspected, the tentacles holding him weren't strong enough to force his legs back together, only to adjust and continue holding him.

_Ha! Maybe once they realize they can't get my shorts off they'll let me go!_

But the magical beast was prepared. Another tentacle appeared from the water, this one with a scissor like claw at its tip. It headed towards his shorts.

_Seriously!?_

The scissor tentacle started at the waistline of his shorts above his butt, and began snipping down and around his crouch. It made sure to include his undies. When it was finished, they fell away in two halves, silently dropping into the water. 

If Gon had been more modest, he might've been embarrassed about being completely naked outside in the middle of a swamp with other people around. But he was accustomed to skinnydipping in the lakes and rivers of Whale Island, and nudity had never been a taboo back home with Aunt Mito. So, at the moment, he was more concerned with escaping than with his exposed butt and ochinchin.

_Damn... Now what? If it pulls me into the water, it wants to eat me itself. If it leaves me up here, than this is just a trap for another monster to come get me from. If-_

His train of thought was interrupted when he felt a jab at his butt, from one of the tentacles that had tried to remove his shorts.

Gon let out a loud shriek. _Aaaaaah! What was that?_

The slick tentacle had sneaked between his soft cheeks, and was now pushing up against his hole. Though he didn't understand it, Gon felt a wave of pleasure go through him as it happened.

_What's going on? What's it doing to my butt? Why does it feel so...weird..._

* * *

**Killua**

 

 _Damn it, I need to find Gon. How could he just disappear like that? By the time I noticed he was gone, I couldn't find him anywhere. This swamp is dangerous._ **  
**

Killua was circling around the area he had been separated from Gon when he heard the shriek. 

_Gon! Has a monster gotten to him? I need to hurry!_

He rushed towards the sound of Gon's voice, dashing through the treetops. When he arrived, he held back and took a moment to survey the situation from a high up branch in a nearby tree. It would be foolish to rush in blind.

He laid his eyes on Gon, and blushed profusely. 

_Is...is he naked?!_

Unlike Gon, Killua was not used to nudity. And also unlike Gon, Killua was not completely innocent and ignorant of sex. When he saw the tentacle probing Gon's butt, a tent began to form in his shorts.

_This...this must be a monster that feeds off of sexual energy. I've heard about them before, my brother explained them to me. It won't hurt Gon, but I should probably help him get away..._

Killua was about to move to cut his friend free when Gon let out another shriek. Killua hesitated as his eyes focused on what was happening.

The tentacle at Gon's butt had pushed itself in. It was now buried in several inches deep. Gon's face was red and his penis was hardening. 

Killua inhaled suddenly. He knew he should be helping, but couldn't take his eyes off of Gon being violated in front of him. 

_He doesn't know I'm here yet. He won't know if I wait here a few minutes... Besides, it's not like he's being hurt. Nothing bad will happen if I just watch for a while..._

He didn't need more than a hasty justification. Killua reached into his shorts and took hold of his erection, which had grown to a considerable size. He pleasured himself wile watching Gon from his perch in the trees, enjoying every whimper and moan.

 

* * *

**Gon**

 

_Aaaaaaaaaahhhhh! This is like what the animals do, when the m-male puts its ochinchin inside the female. Is it trying to make me have a baby? Nnnnnng, and why does it feel so good?_

At this point, the tentacle was pumping in and out of Gon's ass, exiting completely before squeezing back inside. Gon couldn't help but squirm and wiggle in response. He tried to keep his legs closed and clench his butt, however, that just increased the pleasure he felt when the tentacle shoved itself inside him and his muscles spasmed around it.

He was fully hard now, another curious sensation. His penis had gotten big like this before, but he had never discovered how pleasurable it could feel. 

Meanwhile, the second tentacle at his legs moved up, first touching his balls and gently pushing against them, and then wrapping around Gon's shaft.

_Oooohhhhhh!!_

The sensation of the soft, slick tentacle rotating around his penis increased Gon's pleasure ten-fold. He began to instinctually pump his hips, fucking the warm wetness that had enveloped his dick. All the while the tentacle in his butt never ceased, going a full 10 inches inside him before retreating and entering again, faster and faster as time went by. 

If he had bothered to keep his eyes open, he might have seen the lump traveling up the tentacle inside his ass. But he didn't, so the sensation of the tentacle suddenly growing in size as it entered him was a surprise. As was the massive amount of white, sticky liquid which shot from the tentacle and filled his insides, and his ensuing orgasm. It began as him feeling as if he had to pee, and then feeling a strange sensation traveling through his balls and then his shaft, and finally an explosion of pleasure and of cum, the latter of which soared through the air in several thick globs and landed on his face and chest.

* * *

**Killua**

 

Killua had abandoned modesty when he saw the tentacles start to jerk Gon off. His shorts were now down all the way to his ankles, and he was pumping vigorously with his hand. His eyes focused like a hawk on the lump traveling up the tentacle. He knew it must be analogous to a knot, which meant that the monster was almost done with Gon. He sped up his pumping as the knot entered Gon, and when he saw the white goo spill out of Gon's ass around the tentacle as Gon arched his back in pleasure, he reached his limit and orgasmed simultaneously with Gon. The cum traveled out the tip of his penis and shot down to the forest floor in a torrent of white, as Killua let out a loud moan and nearly lost his balance from the pleasure. 

He remained sitting on the tree branch for several minutes, his sticky, cum coated hand rested on his now softening dick while he admired Gon's body from a distance.

_Wait. That's right. I think I need to save Gon...from the monster..._

 


End file.
